Après tout ce temps, le parapluie est toujours là
by Lucky-Holmes
Summary: C'était trop tard, il le savait. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait perdu. Sa lady, son amour, sa coéquipière... Le temps avait passé. Trop de temps. Se souviendrait-elle de lui ? C'était trop tard... (ancien nom: tu m'as manqué)


Tu m'as manqué

 **O**

 **O**

 **Voilà un petit (en fait plutôt long) one shot que j'ai commençé à écrire il y a plus d'un mois et que je publie enfin... Bonne lecture !**

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

C'était trop tard, il le savait.

Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il l'avait perdu. Sa lady, son amour, sa coéquipière...

Le temps avait passé. Trop de temps.

Se souviendrait-elle de lui ?

C'était trop tard.

Néanmoins il se tenait là, devant chez elle. Un manteau grisâtre sur le dos, les cheveux en bataille et le regard fatigué. C'était décidément une mauvaise idée, il se faisait du mal. Mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose, non pas qu'il y'avait encore de l'espoir, il avait cessé d'espérer depuis longtemps.

Le jeune homme posa sa tête contre le mur blanc de l'immeuble, cherchant à se préserver un peu du torrent d'eau qui se déversait sur les parisiens. Il ne vit pas alors, la silhouette familière qui s'approcha de lui.

\- A... Adrien ?

L'intéressé fit brusquement volte-face et écarquilla les yeux comme si il venait de voir un fantôme. Pendant plus d'une demi-seconde, il resta totalement figé.

\- Marinette ?! Ça alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lança t-il prestement, en reprenant un peu de contenance.

\- Heu... J'habite là, répliqua la brunette avec un sourire amusé.

Le coeur d'Adrien rata un battement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était devant lui, qu'il venait de la faire sourire. Plus improbable encore, elle l'avait reconnu ! Et cela même alors qu'il avait la tête collé contre un mur et qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis le lycée. Il n'en revenait pas. Ajouté à cela le fait qu'elle était d'une beauté renversante. Plus belle encore que dans ses souvenirs, redoutable. Une décharge électrique parcourait son corps dés qu'il lui jetait un regard.

\- Tu... Tu veux rentrer ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle tapa le code de la porte et l'invita d'un geste de la main à pénétrer dans la cage d'escalier.

\- Je me demande quand cette pluie cessera, lança t-elle pour combler le silence lorsqu'elle le rejoignit à l'intérieur.

Adrien hocha la tête et observa l'endroit dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était tout petit comme hall. Il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup d'appartements. Ça devait être très ancien mais ça n'en restait pas moins majestueux. Son regard revint rapidement se poser sur la jeune femme.

La pluie ne semblait pas l'avoir atteinte, elle portait un long manteau rouge avec des boutons noirs. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et elle tenait un parapluie encore dégoulinant dans la main. Un parapluie noir...

\- C'est le tiens, murmura t-elle prestement, en voyant son expression pensive.

Le coeur du jeune homme s'accéléra subitement. Avait-il bien entendu ?!

\- Tu... Tu l'as gardé pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Eh bien, oui... C'est un cadeau non ?

Adrien crut la voir rougir mais mit cela sur le compte de la gêne.

C'était incroyable ! Elle avait gardé son vieux parapluie depuis le collège ?! Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à le croire...

\- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais là au fait ? déclara à nouveau la brunette avec le même sourire amusé que tout à l'heure.

 _Boum Boum, Boum Boum..._

Le coeur du jeune homme battait beaucoup trop fort. Il n'arrivait pas du tout à se concentrer en sa présence. Le discours soigneusement préparé la veille, mourrait sur ses lèvres dès qu'elle le regardait, dès qu'elle lui parlait, dès qu'elle respirait. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse !

\- En fait je suis venu te voir !

Il avait dit cela tellement vite que lui-même ne comprenait rien.

Ses joues et celles de son interlocutrice, s'étaient légèrement teintées de rouge.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit que j'étais venu te voir, lança t-il le visage crispé par l'appréhension.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'ils se regardaient toujours.

\- Tu... Tu es venu me voir moi ? Articula péniblement Marinette.

Oh mais pourquoi faisait-il n'importe quoi ?! Que pouvait-il bien répondre maintenant ?! _Oui bien sûr ! Parce que je sais ou t'habite vu que je suis un gros psychopathe qui n'a jamais cessé de penser à toi et qui t'as même déjà suivi ! Je collectionne tous les articles qui parlent de toi et ça fait un mois que je prépare cette rencontre !_

Non, non, non ! Il devait s'en tenir au texte.

\- Oui je suis venu te voir toi.

La bouche de Marinette se déforma en un "Oh" muet et elle le regarda avec de grands yeux interloqués. Un nouveau silence s'installa. Adrien baissa les yeux pour contrôler son envie pressante de se jeter sur elle et de l'embrasser.

Le blanc ne dura pas très longtemps car la sonnerie du téléphone de la jeune femme retentit soudainement. Elle s'empressa de décrocher, fixant toujours le jeune homme qui faisait mine de s'intéresser aux ornements du plafond.

\- A... Allô ? Ah c'est toi chérie !... Non, je suis dans le hall là... Oui J'arrive !

Elle raccrocha et adressa un sourire gêné à Adrien.

\- Tu... Voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Comment tu vas ? lança t-il brusquement, la gorge serré.

La réponse parut la surprendre un peu mais elle enchaîna vite, contente d'avoir enfin un moyen d'éviter les silences.

\- Eh bien... Ça va, je travaille dans une petite agence de stylisme depuis presque un an, je vis ici, comme tu as pu le constater...

Elle émit un petit rire cristallin et continua à lui parler de son travail avec passion et amusement. Adrien aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps et la voir si heureuse et épanouie lui procurait un bonheur fou.

\- Tu vis avec quelqu'un ? la questionna t-il au bout d'un moment.

 _Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse._

\- Oui... Ça fait pas mal de temps que ça dure...

À ce moment là, le cerveau du jeune homme ne fonctionnait plus tout à fait correctement, c'est pourquoi, ce qu'il déclara ensuite n'était pas du tout censé venir maintenant et sembla un peu trop abrupte.

\- Je sais que tu es Ladybug !

 _Silence_

Ils avaient tous les deux cessés de respirer.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux et poussa un petit cri de surprise en faisant tomber son sac au sol. Adrien s'empressa aussitôt de ramasser son contenu tandis que la jeune femme l'observait, toujours bouleversée. Son regard se porta sur la petite créature rouge qui le fixa avec stupéfaction, enfouie au fond du sac. Il fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et tendit l'objet en toile à la brunette.

\- Co... Comment as-tu su ?! déclara t-elle finalement.

Merde. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu cette question quoi qu'extrêmement évidente. C'était décidément le plan le plus foireux de l'histoire !

Voyant son air déconfits, Marinette s'empressa d'attraper son bras. Adrien réfréna un hoquet de surprise en sentant sa peau s'électriser à son contact. Il s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle sortit un stylo et se mit à griffonner sur sa paume.

\- J'ai pas vraiment le temps là, commença t-elle. Rejoins moi ce soir à cette adresse pour qu'on en discute, et n'en parle à personne !

Adrien était totalement abasourdi. _Je ne me laverai plus jamais cette main_ , pensa t-il tandis qu'elle finissait d'écrire.

Elle rangea son stylo, lui adressa un regard perdu dont il eu du mal à comprendre la signification et commença à gravir les escaliers. Au bout de la cinquième marche, elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

\- Je suis contente de te revoir Adrien.

Et elle disparut.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

L'année qui avait suivi la fin du lycée avait été très mouvementée.

Marinette et Adrien ne se voyaient déjà plus beaucoup depuis le collège, le jeune homme ayant rejoint un établissement privé. Les rares fois où ils pouvaient se retrouver étaient des événements tels qu'un anniversaire ou une fête étudiante, événements qui se raréfièrent au fil des années.

La vie suivait son cours et les amours s'estompèrent ou s'intensifièrent. Marinette n'avoua jamais à Adrien qu'elle l'aimait. Il n'en fit pas de même avec Ladybug mais les événement qui suivirent voulurent qu'il en aille autrement. Elle l'oublia un peu. Chat noir et Ladybug continuaient, néanmoins, leur collaboration contre le mal. Jusqu'au bout...

Tandis que la fin de leur première année d'étude approchait ainsi que les examens qui allaient avec un événement dramatique se produisit.

Marinette avait rejoint une école renommée de stylisme et un matin, alors qu'elle arrivait avec cinq minutes de retard dans les couloirs la menant à son examen, elle surprit une conversation entre deux élèves.

\- Non tu plaisantes ?! Il est mort hier soir ?

\- Oui. Renversé par une voiture.

\- Quelle horreur !

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Quand même Gabriel Aggreste, un si grand nom de la mode qui finit comme ça.

La jeune fille avait cru qu'un mur venait de lui tomber sur la tête. Elle s'était écroulée au sol et il avait fallu trois personnes pour la ranimer.

L'enterrement avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tard au _Grand Paris._ Adrien devint le centre de l'attention pendant plus d'un mois. Il mit définitivement un terme à sa carrière de mannequin la semaine qui suivit. Marinette avait voulu lui parler mais il laissait peu de personnes l'approcher. Il s'était renfermé. Désormais orphelin à seulement dix-neuf ans, il avait hérité de toute la fortune familiale et avait vendu la maison pour emménager dans un petit appartement dans le 5ème arrondissement. Bizarrement peu après ce tragique événement, les attaques du papillon cessèrent. Adrien découvrit peu après qu'il s'agissait en réalité de son père, en trouvant une porte secrète, dans son bureau, qui menait à une salle remplit de papillons noirs. Divers objets d'apparences anodines le menèrent aussi à cette conclusion. Un livre, un carnet, un peigne...

Le choc fut dévastateur.

Son père était le papillon et maintenant il était mort. Il comprit grâce à ses croquis qu'il comptait utiliser les miraculous pour avoir le pouvoir absolu et ressusciter sa mère. Le jeune homme éprouva de la haine qui, au fil du temps, se transforma en douleur puis en tristesse.

Sa seule source de bonheur restait encore et toujours Ladybug.

Ils s'étaient promis que même si les attaques avaient cessés, il continueraient à se voir. Quasiment tous les soirs pendants les sept mois qui suivirent, ils se rejoignirent sur le toit d'un immeuble. Il éprouvait toujours pour elle un amour inconditionnel et elle souhaitait toujours rester son amie. Il attendait que la nuit tombe tous les jours avec impatience pour que la sombreur nocturne soit éclairée par sa douce partenaire. Elle aussi aimait ce moment, c'était celui où tous les deux, laissaient la réalité de côté pendant quelques heures.

Petit à petit, elle fut moins retissante à ses avances. Elle le laissa glisser quelques mots doux, quelques caresses. De rares fois, elle se laissa même embrasser mais répétait toujours que ça ne comptait pas, que ça ne devait pas impacter sur leur relation. Lui, continuait d'espérer.

Seulement un soir, alors qu'il jouait tranquillement avec ses mèches brunes en lui disant combien il la trouvait belle, elle le coupa soudainement et déclara d'une voix triste.

\- Chat, je vais me fiancer.

Aussitôt il avait cessé de caresser ses cheveux. Sa gorge s'était serré et il avait eu l'impression intense d'être trahi. Une impression désagréable et persistante. Son monde s'était écroulé. Impossible de trouver les mots, de savoir comment réagir. Comment avait-elle pu lui faire ça ? Non il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à elle... Était-ce de sa faute à lui ?

\- Chat...

Elle l'avait fixé avec ses grands yeux lagons, un regard qui se voulait compatissant. Le regard qu'il aimait tant chez elle mais qui lui sembla, cette fois-ci, témoigner de sa pitié. Et il n'en voulait pas.

\- Mes... Mes félicitations, avait t-il déclaré dans un souffle.

Elle avait raison il était pitoyable.

Elle le contempla avec un regard meurtri, attendant sûrement une autre réaction. Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps.

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? lâcha t-il un peu trop sèchement.

Il s'en voulut de l'avoir demandé. La réponse peu importe ce que c'était lui ferait tout aussi mal.

\- Chat ne le prend pas comme ça, murmura la brunette.

 _Et tu veux que je le prenne comment ?! Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste !_

\- Je vais très bien !

C'était le plus gros mensonge qu'il lui ai jamais dit.

\- Ça ne va rien changer entre nous tu sais ! Tu seras toujours mon partenaire.

De petites larmes glissèrent sur les joues de Ladybug. Il s'en voulut un instant d'en être la cause puis se rappela que c'était plutôt lui qui devrait être en train de pleurer.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais, souffla t-il.

\- Chat, commença la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante. Je tiens beaucoup à notre relation c'est juste que... il, enfin mon fiançé, commence à se demander pourquoi je disparais un soir sur deux et il a beau avoir confiance en moi, je me vois mal lui dire que je le passe avec un beau jeune homme qui me caresse les cheveux...

Elle se coupa rapidement dans sa phrase et baissa les yeux. Le silence s'installa à nouveau et ce fut encore elle qui le brisa.

\- Je sais pas, on pourrait se voir sous nos vrais identités, en plein jour, comme des amis normaux...

Un an plus tôt, Adrien aurait fait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre dire ça, depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de savoir qui se cachait sous son masque ! Mais là c'était différent, elle n'aurait pas pu proposer une idée plus odieuse.

Le fait de partager tous les deux des identités secrètes était la seule chose qui rendait leur relation unique et spéciale. Elle était Ladybug et lui Chat noir. Le même poids avait pesé sur leurs épaules pendant toutes ces années. Ils étaient une équipe, des alliés. Il était le seul à connaître son secret et vise-versa. Se voir la nuit, sauter sur les toits parisiens ensemble, là était tout ce qui le rendait heureux. Alors se voir le jour, sans identités secrètes, comme des amis "normaux", c'était inpensable. Il était profondément blessé qu'elle ne considère plus leur relation comme lui. Il ne voulait clairement pas être un simple ami, qu'elle présenterait à son fiancé, qu'elle inviterait à son mariage et avec qui elle prendrait un café une fois par mois. Elle n'avait pas le droit de tirer un trait sur tout ce qu'il y'avait de particulier entre eux.

\- Non, avait-il dit dans un souffle au bout de quelques instants.

\- Non pour quoi ? l'avait questionné timidement Ladybug.

\- Non je ne veux pas être ton ami !

Il avait haussé le ton et s'en voulut un peu. Mais il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il était trop sous le choc et hanté à l'idée de perdre celle qu'il aimait.

\- Je suis déçue que tu le prenne comme ça, déclara la jeune femme, des larmes glissant toujours le long de ses joues. J'aurai espérée que tu sois heureuse pour moi...

\- Oh mais je le suis ! grinça t-il. D'ailleurs j'aurai voulu que tu me fasses part de cette fabuleuse nouvelle plus tôt histoire que je me fasse pas trop d'illusions !

\- Chat, je ne t'aie jamais laissé pensé que je voulais que notre relation aille plus loin, je...

\- Si détrompes toi tu l'as fait !

\- Arrête je t'en supplie ! J'aie besoin de toi, je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie mais... Pas comme ça.

Ils s'étaient tous les deux tût et pendant quelques instants, on entendait seulement les sanglots silencieux de la jeune femme.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

Il n'aurait pas du demander ça. Ça le faisait passer pour possessif et jaloux et il ne voulait clairement pas lui laissait cette image.

\- Nathanael, avait t'elle répondu d'une petite voix.

Ce fut trop. Trop pour sa coeur.

La suite de la conversation, il la regretta amèrement. Tous ce qu'il avait pensé, il le dit. La jalousie qui le consumait le rendait totalement fou.

 _Depuis quand est-ce que tu me le cachais ?_

 _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as trahi ?_

 _Je ne veux plus te revoir !_

 _Dégage !_

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Pendant trois mois, Adrien revint tous les soirs à leur endroit habituel, espérant qu'elle vienne.

Mais elle ne vint pas.

Et il cessa d'espérer.

Ce qu'il ne su pas, c'est qu'elle revint la semaine même qui suivit sa décision de ne plus y retourner.

Pendant un an, il tomba dans la dépression. Il buvait pour oublier. Il se coupait du monde. Il la chercha un peu, puis regretta, puis recommença. Ses relations amoureuses se résumèrent à des coups d'un soir et ils ne choisissaient jamais des brunes. Parfois il remettait son costume noir et allait se promener dans Paris mais ces soirées là finissaient plus mal que toutes les autres.

Puis un jour il prit conscience qu'il avait presque vingt-et-un ans et qu'il foutait sa vie en l'air. Il partit à l'étranger, reprit ses études de musique et essaya d'oublier. Cette période ne dura même pas un an.

Alors qu'il se promenait dans la capitale, de retour pour quelques semaines, il se rendit en bas de la tour Eiffel. Il savait que cet endroit le rendrait nostalgique mais pas d'une manière aussi foudroyante. Alors qu'il longeait le champ de Mars, il vit Marinette. Marinette en compagnie de Nathanael.

Cette image le frappa.

Une brunette souriante, assise près d'un rouquin, Nathanael.

Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué mais il resta bien deux bonne minutes, planté comme un piquet à les observer. Lorsqu'il rentra à son hôtel, le soir, il était totalement chamboulé. Il passa le reste de sa soirée à établir la liste de toutes les similitudes qu'il y'avait entre la jeune femme et Ladybug et... Il y'en avait beaucoup ! Il s'en voulut horriblement de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt. Pourtant ça semblait tellement logique ! Il n'y avait pas de personnes qui collait plus au portrait de Ladybug que la belle et douce Marinette. De plus il se souvenait avoir aussi eu un petit faible pour elle lorsqu'elle était dans sa classe bien qu'il ait été trop obnubilé par son alter-égo, l'héroïne de Paris. C'était une histoire de fou ! Il avait doublement laissé passer sa chance !

Le mois qui suivit, il se ré-installa à Paris et chercha un moyen de l'approcher. Faisant mainte et mainte fois marche arrière en jugeant que c'était une très mauvaise idée de vouloir refaire surface dans sa vie. Ses tentatives ne furent jamais mises à jour et il renonça à l'idée de la revoir. Mais ce n'était pas si simple...

Et nous voilà arrivés à ce moment précis ou Adrien se trouvait dans un hall d'entrée, un jour de pluie, une adresse écrite au stylo bille rouge sur la main.

O

O

Il était pathétique.

Pitoyable même.

Un idiot fini.

Mais cette fille le rendait fou, la solitude aussi. Elle était le poison et le remède. La voir c'était être heureux et souffrir.

De la folie pure.

Son coeur s'accéléra vertigineusement en pensant que dans quelques instants, elle franchirait la porte du café et viendrait s'assoir en face de lui. Au final peut-être que ça se passerait comme elle l'avait proposé, de vieux amis qui prennent un café une fois par mois. Il devrait bien s'y résoudre tôt ou tard... Mais pas maintenant.

Le jeune homme passa rapidement en inspection sa coiffure pour la énième fois, veillant à avoir l'air moins clochard que le matin-même. Là, il s'était habillé plutôt sobrement mais avec beaucoup de noir, peut-être pour lui rappeler un peu son alter-égo. Tentative, il est vrai, assez médiocre.

L'ancien mannequin soupira. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de tirer un trait sur elle tout simplement ?

\- Adrien ?

Le jeune homme fit un bond sur sa chaise.

Encore une fois, elle le surprenait alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne la voyait jamais venir, elle allait vraiment finir par achever son coeur décidément.

\- Marinette ! Je... Heu... Assieds toi.

Il se leva pour lui tendre la chaise en face de la sienne, incapable de réfléchir convenablement à une manière de paraître moins stupide. Son coeur battait beaucoup trop fort, elle devait forcément l'entendre. Tout le café devait l'entendre. En se rasseyant, il jeta un discret coup d'oeil à sa tenue.

Elle portait une tunique blanche qui arrivait un peu au-dessus du genou, avec un collant noir, et une veste rouge foncé. Ses cheveux étaient détachés mais elle avait tressées deux mèches qui étaient plaqués à l'arrière de la tête, et évidemment, elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'un flot de souvenirs s'imposaient à lui.

\- Comment tu vas Adrien ? déclara la brunette en croisant ses bras sur la table.

 _Comment tu vas ?!_ Il n'avait pas très envie de répondre à cette question. Pourquoi ne lui demandait-elle pas comment il avait découvert son secret ?

En voyant son air surpris, elle rajouta avec un petit rire.

\- Non parce que je suis vraiment cruche des fois, j'ai totalement oublié de te le demander ce matin !

Adrien avala lentement sa salive.

\- Tu ne veux pas parler de ce que je t'ai dis ce matin justement ?

\- Non, Ladybug attendra ! Pour l'instant c'est toi qui m'intéresse.

Merde mais comment allait-il bien pouvoir tenir un repas entier face à elle ?! Et bien sûr impossible de faire marche arrière !

\- Je vais bien.

Il avait l'impression de répondre toujours la même chose dès qu'on lui posait cette question, c'était un pure mensonge évidemment. Enfin, il savait que Marinette n'allait pas se contenter de ça.

\- Je... suis photographe et pianiste à mes heures. J'ai vécu à Londres pendant presque un an, et je vis à nouveau à Paris... Près du jardin du Luxembourg.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas placé cette dernière information par hasard. L'immeuble de leur rendez-vous nocturnes se trouvant à proximité. Il lui sembla qu'elle allait dire quelque chose mais qu'elle se retint pour ensuite déclarer :

\- Et... Tu vis seul ?

Il ne répondit pas, et fit une tête bizarre, elle s'empressa aussitôt de se corriger.

\- Oh mais dis le moi si je suis indiscrète ! Des fois j'ai tendance à poser trop de questions...

\- Non, non pas du tout ! C'est juste que... Je réfléchissais _(L'excuse crédible)_. Et oui je vis seul, enfin avec un... Chat _(Plagg évidemmment)._

\- Tu as faim ? lança Marinette, voyant que il ne continuerait pas plus loin.

Adrien qui avait cru comprendre qu'ils prendraient juste un café, avait déjà mangé; mais il commanda quand même un grand plat de nachos pour prolonger au maximum leur entretient.

\- Ça fait bizarre non, murmura la jeune femme quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il fixait ses couverts en silence.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Ben de se revoir, après toutes ces années...

Elle lui adressa un sourire nostalgique. Un magnifique petit sourire qui provoqua une sensation de chaleur dans tout le corps du jeune homme.

\- C'est vrai, c'est bizarre.

Et encore, elle ne savait pas tout.

Loin de là...

\- Comment tu sais que je suis Ladybug ?

Arrgh ! Cette phrase fut un dure retour à la réalité et au véritable sujet de leur rendez-vous. C'était maintenant que sa crédibilité allait se jouer.

\- Hum... En fait j'avais déjà eu quelques soupçons à l'époque, je veux dire tu lui ressembles beaucoup, mais c'est récemment, que je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte...

Les sublimes yeux de Marinette le fixait avec intensité et il dut faire un réel effort de concentration pour arriver à poursuivre.

\- En fait, un jour, je me promenais près de la tour Eiffel et... Je t'ai aperçue... Avec Nathanael. Tu avais des couettes, tu portais du rouge et je me suis dit que... Wahou cette fille ressemblait vachement à Ladybug. Et c'était toi.

Le jeune homme se coupa, regardant Marinette avec crainte et fascination. Elle resta pensive un instant, son regard se portant sur le lustre du plafond, puis sur son plat et enfin, releva soudainement la tête.

\- Tu as vraiment le sens de l'observation ! Tu es le seul à avoir fais le lien !

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire qui lui coupa le souffle pendant plus de cinq secondes. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que néanmoins, elle ne l'avait pas vraiment cru, bien que sa version se rapprochait assez fidèlement de la réalité.

\- Tu as donc fais tout ce chemin jusqu'à chez moi, juste pour me dire ça ?

\- Juste ça ?! Ce n'est pas rien quand même, je t'ai démasqué ! lança Adrien avec un air faussement offensé. Enfin puisque tu me poses la question, sache que je suis venu ici... eh bien, pour te voir toi tout simplement.

Les joues de la brunette semblèrent prendre une teinte légèrement plus rose mais elle ne s'en cacha pas particulièrement, rendant le jeune homme un peu plus déconcerté.

\- Oui, c'est vrai qu'on était de bons amis, déclara t-elle pensivement.

Adrien eut un petit pincement au coeur à ces mots mais se garda bien de le montrer.

\- Hum c'est sûr, Tu as toujours été une amie fidèle pour moi.

Marinette qui était en train d'avaler une bouchée de ses lasagnes, se mit à toussoter bruyamment. _Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ?! Mais pourquoi il ne la fermait pas tout simplement !_

 _-_ En parlant de ça, reprit-elle, toujours concentrée sur son assiette. Tu es toujours en contact avec Nino ?

\- Oui, un peu... Enfin c'est très récent.

Cela faisait en effet quelques jours qu'il s'était décidé à reprendre contact avec son ami. La distance et la mort de son père avait ,petit à petit, creusé un fossé entre eux, par sa faute, mais il était bien décidé à rattraper son erreur.

\- Et toi tu vois toujours Alya ?

\- Affirmatif, déclara la jeune femme. Mais contrairement à toi, elle ne m'a toujours pas brillament démasquée.

Adrien émit un petit rire au vue du compliment et, sentant l'atmosphère se détendre, décida d'user de son tact et de son impulsivité légendaire pour aborder le sujet "difficile".

\- Donc... Si j'ai bien compris, tu es toujours en contact avec Nathanael...

Il sentit Marinette se crisper légèrement sur sa chaise. Ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de répondre avec une certaine assurance.

\- Eh oui, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'on est ensemble. En fait, entre nous, il avait déjà le béguin pour moi quand on était en troisième... Un peu comme moi avec toi...

Adrien dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas recracher la gorgée de vin qu'il venait d'avaler à la figure de son interlocutrice.

Quooooi ?! Marinette avait été amoureuse de lui ?! Avait-elle bien dit ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu ?! C'était impossible ! Et dire qu'il avait doublement laissé passer sa chance, il était décidément un crétin doublé d'un aveugle. Devait-il rire ou pleurer, il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- D'ailleurs, continua la jeune femme. Il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée que je dîne ce soir avec le beau gosse du collège.

Elle émit un petit rire et sourit à Adrien.

Le cerveau du jeune homme était en ce moment en ébullition. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout mais alors pas du tout à ça ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir autant d'importance aux yeux de la brunette. Le parapluie qu'elle avait gardé, le fait qu'elle avait été amoureuse de lui, et cette étrange sensation qu'elle semblait... Flirter. Ç'en était beaucoup trop pour son coeur qui ne cessait de s'accélérer et de s'arrêter toutes les trente secondes. Il était entièrement et inconditionnellement sous son emprise.

\- Tout va bien ?

Marinette le dévisageait, un demi-sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Adrien essaya de remettre en route ses neurones et détourna le regard, sentant à nouveau les battements de son coeur s'accélérer dangereusement.

\- Oui, tout va très bien, c'est juste que ces nachos sont un peu trop épicés ! déclara t-il avec un rire nerveux. Je crois que je vais aller boire.

Il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers les toilettes, sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de lui signaler qu'il y avait déjà une carafe d'eau sur la table.

Arrivé dans l'étroite cabine, il ouvrit le robinet, et s'aspergea le visage avec de l'eau froide. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se ressaisisse ! Il ne maîtrisait pas du tout ses émotions quand il s'agissait de la jeune femme.

Elle était Ladybug, son premier et son seul amour.

Elle était Marinette, la femme idéale.

C'était vraiment, vraiment trop douloureux.

Il devait s'en aller maintenant et ne plus jamais la revoir.

Adrien sortit en trombe de la cabine, les cheveux encore trempés et se dirigea vers la table.

\- Il faut que j'y aille !

La jeune femme le regarda, interloquée, son expression trahissant l'incompréhension.

\- Heu... Maintenant ?

\- Oui.

Marinette afficha un air dépité et le fixa sans rien dire.

\- Pourquoi ? déclara t-elle finalement.

Adrien prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je...

 _Allez va jusqu'au bout ! Tu peux le faire !_

\- Je, je ne sais pas. C'est pas important.

Et il retourna s'assoir à la table.

Oui c'était un imbécile, un idiot, un lâche... Mais il était amoureux. Il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour rien, il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à en savoir plus sur sa soudaine tentative de fuite et le reste du repas se passa assez agréablement, les discussions animés se portant sur leurs anciens camarades de classe, le penchant de Nino pour le fluo, Jagged Stones, ou encore la fois où ils avaient essayés de monter un groupe et que Chloé s'était incrustée comme chanteuse...

Lorsque la fin du repas arriva et que le moment de payer l'addition fut imminent, Adrien se battit sans relâche pour s'en occuper mais la brunette refusa catégoriquement qu'il l'invite si bien qu'ils durent se résoudre à partager.

\- Je suis millionnaire, avait dit le jeune homme. Je ne vois aucun raisons valables pour que tu t'en charges !

\- Si j'en vois une, répondit Marinette. C'est à cause de moi que tu en es là !

Elle s'était vite corrigée et avait ajouté :

\- Je veux dire, c'est à cause de moi que tu es ici, c'est moi qui t'ai invité à cette adresse, tu te souviens ?

Adrien n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais il eut l'étrange sensation qu'elle se sentait coupable de quelques chose.

 **O**

Ils sortirent du restaurant. La température extérieure était fraîche mais il ne pleuvait plus, bien que des flaques encore récentes tapissaient le sol pavé. La lune, quand à elle, brillait faiblement à l'inverse des réverbères qui faisaient courir une éclatante lumière le long de la rue, l'atmosphère était étonnement prospère.

\- Bon repas, conclut Marinette en observant le ciel, puis Adrien.

\- Oui, approuva le jeune homme, pensif.

Ils restèrent quelques instants plantés là, à regarder les étoiles, quand la brunette déclara :

\- Tu me raccompagne chez moi ?

\- Euh oui, répondit Adrien, surpris.

\- Super.

Elle lui adressa un sourire ravi et se mit en route. Le jeune homme sentit son coeur s'accélérer instantanément. Sa peau, ses yeux, ses lèvres, tout était mis en valeur par le doux éclairage nocturne. Elle était à couper le souffle en permanence, mais il fallait encore qu'il s'y habitue. Et là, elle voulait qu'il la raccompagne. Il se sentait heureux, perdu, et triste, parce qu'après, il disparaîtrai de sa vie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble de Marinette. La jeune femme était restée muette durant tout le trajet, le laissant perplexe et désemparé étant donné qu'il n'était pas très doué pour engager la conversation avec elle.

\- On est arrivés, déclara t-elle enfin. Enfin tu as du remarquer...

Adrien ne décela pas cette fois, le sourire habituel qu'elle arborait à chaque fins de phrases, elle paraissait même plutôt triste ou anxieuse. Mais soudain, son visage s'éclaircit.

\- Entre, je peux te montrer à quoi ressemble mon appartement !

Elle tapa le code, et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'immeuble, que le jeune homme connaissait désormais bien. Il la suivit sans rien dire, conscient néanmoins que son coeur commençait à battre la chamade et qu'il perdait progressivement son sang-froid. Elle ne se dirigea pas vers les escaliers et le conduisit dans un ascenseur, qui comme dans la plupart des immeubles parisiens, était très étroit et petit, ce qui accentua la rapidité de ses pulsations cardiaques et son malaise.

La brunette appuya sur le cinquième bouton, et l'ascenseur se mit en marche. Il était étonnement lent, et le jeune homme comprit donc pourquoi elle utilisait les escaliers habituellement.

 _2ème étage_

Il l'observa.

Elle contemplait le mur à sa droite, le regard perdu dans le lointain, et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Détail qui ne le laissa pas insensible. Il s'imagina un instant quel goût elle pourrait avoir. Fraise ? Chocolat ? Cannelle ? Amende ? Des lèvres sucrées en résumé.

Mais à quoi pensait-il ?!

 _3ème étage_

Les battements de son coeur résonnaient désormais bruyamment dans sa tête. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Certes, elle était extrêmement séduisante, certes il en rêvait depuis toujours, mais il fallait qu'il se contrôle ! Elle le repousserait et il souffrirait, voilà ce qui allait se passer !

 _4ème étage_

Adrien sentit sa tension monter en même temps que l'ascenseur. Il dévisageait toujours Marinette, le souffle court, hypnotisé par ses magnifiques yeux bleus, encerclés de longs cils noirs. Et soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent.

Aussitôt le jeune homme sentit une décharge électrique lui parcourir le corps et ce fut l'impulsion nécessaire qui lui permis de faire ce qui suivit.

Ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur celles de la jeune femme.

Ce fut bref mais intense.

Il se redressa aussitôt, cherchant une réponse positive dans les yeux écarquillés de sa lady.

Ils retinrent tous les deux leurs souffle.

 _5ème étage_

Marinette répondit positivement.

Ses lèvres vinrent elles aussi rejoindre hâtivement celle du jeune homme, le faisant chavirer sous l'effet de surprise et sous la vague de chaleur qui le submergeait. Il plaça une de ses mains dans la chevelure de la brunette tandis qu'elle approfondissait leur baiser. Un flot de sensations intenses et excitantes les submergèrent.

 _Les portes s'ouvrirent._

La jeune femme se détacha soudainement de lui, détournant le regard, la respiration haletante. Puis, ils se fixèrent à nouveau, encore sous le choc de leurs soudaines effusions. Adrien eut l'impression que son coeur explosait.

Le silence s'installa.

\- Tu es Chat noir, déclara soudain Marinette.

Elle dit cela lentement, ça sonnait comme une question mais ça n'en était pas une.

Le jeune homme s'était figé, stupéfait, et avait continué de la regarder avec intensité.

\- Tu... Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis que tu m'as donné ton explication foireuse pour justifier que tu connaissais mon identité je crois...

Elle émit un petit rire.

\- Je crois que je l'ai toujours su en fait.

\- Ça m'étonnerai, s'exclama Adrien avec un sourire propre à son alter-égo. Sinon tu ne m'aurai pas résister pendant toutes ces années !

Marinette rigola de bon coeur.

\- Non tu as raison. Il n'empêche que je l'aurai su tôt ou tard.

Elle sourit, et lui aussi. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, comme si des images du passé remontaient.

C'était allé si vite et ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivait à réaliser réellement ce qui s'était passé, ils essayaient du moins.

Il y a encore diz minutes, Adrien n'aurait jamais pensé que cette situation arriverait. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis, lui et sa lady. Il se sentait étrangement apaisé, comme si un lourd fardeau se déchargeait de ses épaules. Un fardeau qu'il portait depuis trop longtemps...

\- Je t'aime.

Marinette ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle sourit, puis des larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue.

\- Je sais, murmura t-elle.

Elle leva sa main et vint caresser tendrement, le contour de sa mâchoire, le regard teinté de tristesse.

\- Je sais, répéta t-elle.

Adrien sentit son coeur se serrer. Il savait que c'était trop tard, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, pas tant qu'il verrait ses grands yeux bleus le fixait avec amour.

\- Je t'aime aussi Chat.

Elle dit cela avec désespoir. Le jeune homme savait qu'il y avait un"mais".

\- Mais c'est du passé.

\- Je sais, murmura Adrien, la gorge serrée.

Ça faisait plus mal qu'il ne le pensait. Beaucoup plus mal.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, rajouta t-elle, de petites larmes dégoulinant abondemment sur ses joues. On ne s'était jamais dit adieu correctement, voilà tout.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu ? lança Adrien, la tristesse qui menaçait de le submerger, transparaissant dans sa voix.

\- Je suis revenu, mais trop tard.

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement, le jeune homme pesant ce qu'elle venait de dire avec peine.

\- Moi aussi.

Il sourit. Au final cette discussion lui faisait du bien, au moins autant qu'elle le faisait souffrir. Il connaissait les risques.

Soudain, elle le serra dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces, s'accrochant aux pants de son manteau désespérément, enfouissant sa tête dans son torse et pleurant silencieusement. Puis elle releva la tête et déclara :

\- On est vraiment des idiots toi et moi, non ?

Adrien sourit et émit un petit rire.

\- Oui, absolument !

Elle rit elle aussi, puis ils restèrent enlacés en silence quelques instants, profitant de leur brèves retrouvailles encore un peu. Les bras de l'autre étaient comme une protection qui les maintenaient hors de l'espace et du temps. Hors de ce petit immeuble parisien et hors de cette époque.

Doucement, Marinette défit leur étreinte. Elle regarda un instant les yeux verts étincelants du jeune homme et sourit :

\- Bonne nuit Chat.

\- Bonne nuit ma lady.

Elle se retourna, sortit de l'ascenseur, puis fit à nouveau volte-face, toujours pour le dévisageait avec ce petit sourire triste, et se retourna à nouveau.

Adrien s'empara soudainement de sa main, la retenant encore un instant et déclara :

\- Je t'attendrai.

La brunette sourit.

Le jeune homme déposa un baiser sur son front et sourit à son tour.

La brunette disparut.

 **O**

 **O**

 **O**

 **Bon alors voilà, j'ai enfin fini cette fic !**

 **Alors que dire...**

 **Je sais pas trop comment justifier ce truc mais ce que je peux dire c'est que je me suis vraiment éclatée à l'écrire.**

 **En fait j'avais toujours eu envie de faire un truc un peu triste, qui se passerait du point de vue d'un Adrien seul et abandonné. #sadique**

 **J'aime beaucoup les histoires avec quelqu'un qui a raté sa chance avec l'amour de sa vie et qui la revoit des années après en se rendant compte que ses sentiments n'ont pas changés et qui essaye de la reconquérir. C'est pas vraiment une histoire d'amour à sens unique parce qu'ils s'aiment mais... C'est plus compliqué.**

 **Bref, j'étais assez inspirée et j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu ! *-***

 **En fait il y'a eu beaucoup de versions à cette histoire.**

 **Des fins plus tristes, des fins super heureuses... Ça a été dur de choisir comment la clôturer.**

 **Mais j'aime bien cette fin parce qu'elle est triste et en même temps elle peut être interpréter comme on veut. Ça laisse quand même de l'espoir pour nos protagonistes. On peut très bien supposer qu'ils vont finir ensemble vu qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre et que les années n'entravent pas leur amour^-^ enfin c'est comme ça que je le vois.**

 **Bon, trève de niaiseries, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours quelles qu'ils soit et je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **PS : J'ai mis cette fiction "in progress" parce que je la continuerai peut-être un jour, vu que j'ai quelques idées.**

 **Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**


End file.
